The invention relates to a control for a truck mixer having a hydraulically driven mixer drum, with the hydraulic pump of the mixer drive being driven by the drive motor of the truck mixer or by a separate motor.
Truck mixers have a respective hydraulically driven mixer drum, with the hydraulic pump of the mixer drive being driven by the drive motor of the truck mixer. The hydraulic pump of the mixer drive is usually flanged to the power takeoff of the truck engine, usually an internal combustion engine. At a very low speed of the internal combustion engine, the torque taken off at the power takeoff may not be so high to avoid engine damage. The engine speed is therefore raised to a required minimum speed as soon as the drum should be moved.
The operators usually let the internal combustion engine turn at a high speed to have sufficient reserves for the drum speed. Such high speeds of the internal combustion engine are, however, very frequently unnecessary for the drive of the drum at the desired drum speed. This results in unnecessarily high wear, high noise emission and a high consumption of the internal combustion engine.